The Bionic Diary
by Suicuneepic
Summary: The Bionic Diary, the diary Donal Davenport wrote as he raised the young bionic super humans. A family story before Tasha and Leo appeared.
1. Intro

**The Bionic Diary**

**Intro**

Donald's POV

I look down at the small crumpled book on my lap. 'The Bionic Diary' I called it. I wrote all about how I raised Adam, Chase and Bree. I open it up and read it.

I read the first page.

' The Bionic Diary

By the smartest man in the world

Donald Davenport'

I am such a genius.

'28th July 1999

They three young children were evacuated to my new super house. Now I have them back. I had created a lab to train them and I was working on a new Idea called capsules. In a capsule they could eat, sleep, shower , change outfit you name it. Even cook popcorn. The only problem was my brother would be after them. My brother had implanted bionic chips into the three super human children risking there lives. I wasn't going to let him harm my children again. And I had to now face all there glitches alone.

Over the course of a year I completed there capsules and learnt how to use bionics for good. Douglas died along this process in a fight with me. Oh and also slowly the bionic chips released there powers.'

Stupid Douggie I think flicking the page over.

'2nd August 1999

I may have found a down side to there bionics. Little Adam is lifting and throwing every thing. It appears he has a strong little bionic there. Also cute Bree is far to fast. With this super speed she is IMPOSSIBLE to catch. However little Chasey has yet to reveal his bionic ability. My guess is it's something he can't show yet.

4th August 1999

Well it appears story time only got Chases attention. I mean how do they not see how exciting the sub atomic particles are. The little bionics are proving a handful but there kids and unless I see that the government could do who knows what to them.'

I remember exactly how clever I am and was. Time passes and I start scan reading.

'... Chase reveals his super smarts...Adam dislikes my decorating style ... The bionic buds have a little alliance ... Bree is so girly maybe she shouldn't do this ... Chase crawled into MY bed ...'

"Wait a minute reverse!" I flick back and see the date.

'31th December 1999 '

"interesting" I start reading this page with intrest.

'Chase seems to have more than just a brain. Which I gave him! Bo ya! He also appears to have super senses which glitch every time smells get to much. Normally triggered by the little superstar Bree. There's only one problem with that. It was 5 to midnight and I was ignoring the fact it was new years eve. Well except for the drinks and the tv show counting down.

5...4...3...2...1!

"Happy new Year" voices say from the tv.

I switch of and walk down to my room when I heard.

"Boom! Bang! Wooooo!"

Next door was having a firework display. But downstairs is a young Bionic with super hearing and there's a big firework display going on. I thought maybe Chase would be fine.

1st January 2000

(early morning)

I felt a sharp tug on my top. I woke up and there was a young Chase crying covering his ears.

"Mr Davenport, it's loud" Chase wailed. " My ears hurt."

I looked at the clock. 12:07 AM.

"Come here Chase." I say sitting up.

He runs over as if he was hoping I'd say that. I brace him then reach for my draw. I pull out a set of earplugs I hadn't used. Of coarse I'd designed them. They fitted whoever used them perfectly.

"Here Chase" I say handing the earplugs.

He then try putting them in his mouth.

"No Chase. " I instruct. " They go in your ears like this."

I place them in his ears and he begins to smile.

"Thank you Mr Davenport" He says finally stopping the crying. " Mr Davenport?"

"Yes Chase?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I think. Really he's meant to sleep in his capsule. That's why they don't have beds but this late I had to let him.

"Okay Chase" I yawn.

Chase crawled into MY bed and curled up in frount of me. My only problem was Adam and Bree's response in the morning.'

I continue reading enjoying my past looking over at the three of them sleeping in their capsules. I smile and walk of to my room placing the book back in the draw.

* * *

**So guys this is going to be a load of one shot stories of the young bionics. They won't all be in this style I just felt like doing it like this for the first one. See ya!**


	2. Adam and His love of strength

**11th February 2000**

(_Bionics ages:_

_Adam: 5_

_Bree: 4_

_Chase: 3_)

Adam liked his bionic abilitys a lot. He used it far to much but today he really crossed the line. Often its forts around Chase , ocasionaly Bree, that 'protect' him but really it just scares the hell out of him as Chase is clostraphobic. But theres even a step worse!

Adam at this point may be considered smarter as he has more life experience. (However Chase is catching up rapidly.) Occasionaly Adam liked testing his laser vision to prove he was still the best.

On this day in the cold, harsh February Bree enjoyed Adam's games but Chase tried hiding in his capsule. As Chase couldn't yet reach the lock he just tried keeping hold as his brother yanks the door open. Adam makes easy work of it like it was a page in a book. Terrified he shook trying to stop his brother. If ever Chase attempted to dash of Bree would always get in the way. Chase did try to run of but ended out wrapped neatly in Bree's arms. He screamed helplessly begging for Mercy but Adam didn't care. Panicking he started kicking unhappy about the events. Adam removed Chase from Bree's arms and dangled him by the cuff of his kiddy mission suit.

"Let go you.. You ... You meanie!" Chase yelled.

Mean words were never his thing, Chase was to soft and his brother saw that.

"No." Adam chuckled.

Before Chase do anything else Adam pinched the back of his suite and launched him across the room. Bursting into tears Chase yelled at the elevator door. At the age I three it was probally just a big door that I came through. Adam, now satisfied, didn't go after Chase and decided to continue his new game, picking his nose.

Not long after I came downstairs to find a crying Chase who had made a muddle by the elevator door. It was obvious he was in pain but he wasn't blurting it out. Bree had gone to try some super speeding trying to look inasont. Carefully I picked up the little Bionic toddler and slung him over my shoulder.

"I'm going to check your okay, okay buddy?" I ask calmly.

There's a muffled okway from Chase. Gently I place him onto on of the desks and scan him.

Nothing is wrong with him that can do any serious damage. Luckily being super human he could take it.

"So what happened?" I ask now taking charge of the situation.

Adam and Bree turn away trying to cover it all up.

"Adam theew mwe acwoss twa room!" Chase exclaimed still sniffling.

"Snitchy." Adam hissed but we all heard him.

"Adam!" I exclaim crossly. "That's horrible Chase is your little brother your meant to protect him not hurt him. Say your sorry right now!"

I slam my foot down and Adam looks straight at my eyes. As I start tapping my foot he begins to understand.

"Sorry Chasey." He mumbles.

At least he apolagised to him. It's just hard training them. I don't have experience with normal kids let alone geneticly engineered, Bionic super-kids. Maybe this whole thing is going to be a lot, lot harder than I thought.


	3. Chase The Rebel

**Chase The Rebel**

April 23rd 2001

Bionic Ages

Adam:6

Bree:5

Chase:5

Even though Chase is the weaker, younger Bionic it's obvious he's smarter in more ways than one.

It wasn't until recently where Chase started becoming the rebellious monster. He did things like reverse engineer my stuff and at his age there was always something wrong or missing that caused electrocution or other forms of pain. Adam wasn't picking up what was going on at all and Bree wasn't interested.

I tried spending more time with Chase in hope that would stop his bad behaviour. When he was occupied with helping me on a project, instead of disabling it, both of us were better of.

"Hey Chase can you pass me that thing there." I said pointing to one of the tools on the desk.

Chase giggled. "It's called a Screwdwiver swilly Mr Dwadenport."

I sighed taking it of him. The title 'Mr Dwadenport' was how they pronounced Davenport at least I hoped they weren't building up a attachment. That could be dangerous. I always knew once Douglas implanted the chips it could only go wrong. There was no guaranteeing these kids could make it to their teens. I remember how my brother died. In a way he deserved it but It's still a huge part if me missing. Davenport Industries isn't the same.

* * *

Today Chase decided to be extra mischievous. As I walked into the lab, I set of a whole array of traps. Mainly they were pars of my inventions flung at me but infrount of me was a young cheeky Chase smiling.

"You little..." I yelled trying to fight my way through.

Chase then played the weak card. Adam may be horrible to Chase sometimes but others he can become a over protective Bionic Bodygaurd.

Adam came to his side looking rather annoyed. Putting my hands out I stepped backwards trying not to cause a fight.

"You hwurt Chasey!" Adam yelled.

Bree superspeeded over to Chase and Adam.

"Mweanie!" She added.

Straight after Chase began to sneeze. There Bionics still glitch a lot hopefully that will change soon.

Bree and Adam laughed and Chase decided to attempt the lift again. I didn't let then upstairs other wise they could become domestic and I can't let that happen either. If they live they can at least make there bionics useful. Well really I should keep them safe, I love my children, but they have Bionics and rather than human soldiers like Douglas said they could be hereos. I stepped in the way of the door to the lift room and pushed Chase across the room.

My hopes were that was it for today. Chase had to draw the line somewhere but I could tell by looking at his twinkling eyes he had a plan.

"Chase, why don't we go finish of that partial separator?" I asked hopefully.

"No I wan ywo two gwo in mwy capswle." Chase demanded.

"It's your capsule not mine Chase." I tell him.

"Do it." He says glaring at me.

Slowly but cautiously I walk into my capsule I was certain it was a trap but I knew Chase would cry until Adam beat me up other wise.

As I stepped in Chase leapt onto the control panel. He began pressing buttons. I couldn't make out if he knew what he was doing until I saw that he was programming something. The doors lock clicked and the capsule began filling with water. I closed my eyes and started to list my options.

The water stopped about halfway and Chase looked up at me.

"I wanna go upstwairs agwain. Pwease." Chase begged looking up at me with puppy eyes.

I remembered when he came up that once because of the firework. Bonfire night and New years eve is always a hard night. Darkening out capsules, Ear muffs, covering his capsule with a soundproof layer just so Chase could sleep and live without pain.

"No Chase you have to stay here." I tell him. "If you behave one day you can but not today okay."

He nodded and began to walk away.

"Chase, I think you've forgotten a huge thing here."

He giggled and ran back to the panel he programmed a shower before the door would open.

Sometimes there Bionics are a huge help other times a pain in the butt but there the kids I have to lie with now.


	4. The Little Tiger

**The Little Tiger **

October 14th 2000

Bionic Ages

Adam:5

Bree:4

Chase:3

The Bionic children aren't always troublesome pains. They have their own special cute sides that makes them who they are. Unfortunately that cute side sometimes may also be classed as a weak side.

For Chase that was his cuddly tiger, that when I bought I never intended for him to grow attached. Again it wasn't something I was willing to share with the others so it was kind of our little secret I guess. Occasionaly it would slip past me and into Chase's capsule at night but normally it wa secured away so it remained hidden.

Today whilst I was working on some inventions ready for The Call in a couple months I did not notice Bree speeding in search for something intresting. Usually she would just stumble apon a invention that isn't fully functional or maybe a everyday object like a pen but unless she had already seen it, it excited her. Because Chase is younger he sleeps a bit more and at this moment he wasn't awake to see her fish out his tiger toy.

"Ooh what this!" Bree giggled enjoying her latest discovery.

I was going to ask her to put it back when I realised it was Chase's toy.

"It's mine, put it back Bree." I lied trying to keep the fact it was Chase's away from her.

"Ooh what Bree got?" Adam said joining our conversation.

"Nothing, now give it back Bree." I demanded.

Bree obviously noticed my eagerness to get the tiger back because she sprinted off to the other side of the lab.

A loud sneeze from capsule 2 told me that the third little bionic was awake too.

"Mr Dwadenport, my cwapisule lockied." Chase called trying to open his capsule.

Cautiously I walked across the lab to open Chase's capsule. Being sleepy he didn't yet notice that his tiger was being used as a ball, tossed between Bree and Adam.

"Dwadenport Pwease can we eat now." Chase mumbled running his eyes.

Bree and Adam exchanged glances then looked back at Chase.

"Chase do you knwow what this is?" Adam asked holding the tiger by the scruff of its neck.

Chase had promised me he would tell either of his siblings about the tiger and it was clear he was trying to hide the pain of the tiger being mistreated.

"No." Chase said before turning to look at me.

His eyes were twinkling saying please but I did not know what I could do.

"So we can get wid of hwem." Bree shouted to Chase.

Instantly Chase swivelled round to face his sister. For a second he stood there to think the turned back to me. He was doing a puppy face but I had already told myself not to get attached too the kids.

"It'll be fun to rip wit up!" Adam yelled getting excited.

I was going to let him but Chase was clearly about to break down and cry if I didn't do something.

"No Adam. That toy is Chase's. Please give it back." I said calmly.

Chase lit up like a light bulb and reclaimed his tatty tiger.

"Mr Dwadenpirt why dwon't we get soft thwing." Bree asked.

It was a long day explaining trying to explain the story to then. I know now I should just keep it fair between the siblings.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I love your reviews so don't be shy. I even love constructive criticism but know the limits. Finally got any requests I'm willing to write 'em.**


End file.
